


we will build you into ashes

by watername



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from guardian-kink: "When Peter touches the stone, instead of incinerating him, the stone basically overwhelms him and takes control. " WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the freedom of being

It likes this shell - at first only because it lasts.

It's been nothing more than a breath since it had last taken physical control. Physicality is so fleeting it's almost not to be noticed. It penetrates and burns those who would try to yield it. It annihilates those who attempt to possess it before they can even close their fingers around it. In lieu of that - so often it is pointed, as though it were a mere weapon, so often - corraled. There is the faintest of brushes against their skin, and the feeling is nothing less than the reminder of what it is to be free.

It begins, as all else begins, with a crack in the earth. A shaking of the trees. There is a crowd around it - curious, fearful eyes, some even look have the look of burgeoning gratitude.

It is not enough.

"Peter."

Speech. How quaint.

It is the daughter, the assassin. It remembers her reaching for the shell's hand before it took over. It would have been brave of her, if unnecessary.

It searches the body, before responding: "No." It knows its true light isn't contained. It can see the violet reflected in her eyes.

Her stance changes, small and subtle, and it can see in her another intention, this one fair less kind.

" _ **No**_."

It waves a hand. The civilization collapses in his wake.


	2. dust bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the point of waking up, when there's nothing left to save?

_O-oh child, things are going to get better...._

Gamora's eyes shot open as the first notes of the melody hit her ears. She held still, not knowing if Peter - the stone - was still nearby. The soft crunch of boots against gravel came from behind her, as she lay stretched on the ground. Holding her breath, and quickly closing her eyes, she felt something kneel down beside her and one hand placed on her shoulder, calloused, but not squeezing.

"Gamora. You must awaken," Drax's voice rumbled. She opened her eyes and breathed out, a rush of uncertainty filling in the new spaces inside of her. She did not see anyone besides Drax upright in the crater they were now in. Not even Groot's twigs remained.

"Rocket...Peter?", she asked. He shook his head.

"I have seen neither, but Gamora - Ronan is dead. Peter killed him, as we had hoped."

She dusted herself off and looked him in the eye, hoping he would understand.

"Peter didn't. The stone did."

"The stone is not a person. It could not have killed him. Peter used it to destroy Ronan."

"He did - I believe he started to, but it's not him. Not anymore. I spoke to him - his eyes were purple, and he said that he wasn't Peter. It's as though the stone is possessing him."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"You did not mention that the Collector spoke of such things - that he said that it was only used as a tool for beings who no longer exist. The girl - she held it for only a moment and it destroyed her. Peter should have died."

She spoke carefully, "I believe he has died."

Drax opened his mouth to speak, "What-"

"Isn't it obvious? You dumb musclehead, you really think that's still a Terran in there?," Rocket came over the lip of the crater and scowled at the two of them. "He was **purple**. Even if we laced the entire planet with chemicals you couldn't get that kind of glow. Plus the way he flew out of here without activating his boots kind of, I don't know, not _normal_?"

"I was not awake for that," he replied, peering down at him. "But I believe you are correct. Peter would have used such an ability before had he been able to."

Rocket carefully tucked a twig into his vest and nodded.

"No kidding. So now a friend of ours is some ancient power that destroys planets for fun and just killed about everyone who had a claim on this stupid battle in the first place. Except us, for some reason. And the whole point of this was to, remind me, keep the stone from getting used? Maybe we should've specified not letting the stone make its own life choices?"

Gamora grimaced and turned away, heading towards the nearest slope.

"We didn't know that at the time. Tivan never indicated it had self-awareness."

The music was still playing, tinnily, as she searched for it. Rocket ran to catch up with her, with Drax following, slowly scanning the area.

_Someday when the world is much lighter..._

"Yeah, clearly that was a good idea, trust the word of someone who got blown up by his own assistant. That was our third-best decision, right after our first one, not selling it and becoming filthy rich, and our second-best, taking on the genocidal Kree fanatic," Rocket grumbled as she stooped to pick up the music player. Her expression twisted as she clenched it in her hand.

_O-oh child..._

"He was very fond of this," she said softly.

Drax frowned, and Rocket groaned.

"Whatever we're about to do, this is going to replace not taking the money, isn't it? Alright, lay it on me. Make another attempt at dying with friends, minus one?" he winced suddenly, clutching at his vest and the small, scorched twig poking out of it. "Minus two," he corrected.

She held the player at her side and began to climb nimbly up the rock to the top of the crater. As she reached the crest, the full scope of the destruction hit her, and her home - her real home - was pressing down on her memory, rooting her.

She thought to herself, _You failed them_ , and fell to her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to correct the fact that Drax wasn't present at the Collector's, but the other Guardians probably did tell him about it. D'oh!


End file.
